


of those of broken birth.

by eoghainy



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, the vampire diaries and the originals drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoghainy/pseuds/eoghainy
Summary: the vampire diaries & the originals drabbles.





	

Niklaus' muscles were incredibly stiff. His neck was tilted at an awkward angle, and his body twisted in order to compensate for the five extra bodies squeezed into his bed. 

This wasn't a usual occurrence. 

Elijah and Klaus shared a room; they had their beds pushed against opposite walls, seeking their own space from each other. Kol and Finn shared a room across the hallway from them, having the same layout and design as his elder siblings. Rebekah had a small room to herself closer to their parents room, as did Hendrik. 

As thunder clapped outside, Klaus jumped fully awake, his eyes snapping open. For a moment, he was filled with fear, quickly relaxing when he realized that he wasn't alone in his room once again. 

Forcing himself to focus upon the warm body to his right, Klaus found a soft expression crossing his features. Rebekah had her head neatly tucked against his, body curled up against his side. Her mouth was open, her breath stirring the hair lingering on his neck. 

To his left, Elijah had his legs tangled with Klaus'. His back was to his brother, but his forehead was just barely brushing the wall. He looked at ease like that; not at all weighed down by whatever mischief his siblings were up to. 

Sensing that there was a weight on his chest, Klaus looked down, surprised to see Hendrik splayed across his upper body. His chin was gently resting against the crown of his younger brothers head, soft breath stirring Hendrik's long hair. A flash of affection struck the eldest Mikaelson, moving to wrap his arms around the boy. 

Hendrik let out a groan of complaint, and stirred briefly, before slipping back into sleep. 

At the foot of the bed, Kol and Finn were curled up together. The two boys were back-to-back, cramped into the small space. Kol's mop of ebony hair was all over his face, whilst Finn's was pulled back into a small, neat bun. 

Klaus' bed was hardly big enough to contain him; how they all managed to squeeze into it? He would never know. 

Reassured by them being in his bed as the rain pelted harder against the roof, Klaus drifted back off into sleep.  

* * *

Sometime around dawn, Klaus awoke to stirring in his bed. Elijah was guiding their half-awake siblings back to their rooms, and fixing the blanket that had been thrown to the foot of Klaus' bed. 

Even though that Elijah was half awake himself, he smiled kindly at Klaus. "Go back to sleep," he murmured, fondly tucking a lock of his siblings hair behind his head. "Everyone else did; mother and father will have never known we were doing it again." 

"Thank you," Klaus mumbled, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders with a sigh. 

Mikael would have beaten him senseless if he were to find out what his children were doing. He didn't approve of the relationship between that his children and his bastard son held, so he often elected to single Niklaus out from the rest. 

Thank _God_ Elijah longed to protect him. 


End file.
